Consagração de Deus
by Sayuzinha
Summary: Quando a alma de uma anja guerreira de Deus cai nas garras dos demônios supremos do inferno, nenhum ser iluminado se habilita a salvá-la, a esquecendo nas mãos dos demônios para sempre. Cansados de tentarem, sem sucesso, corromper a alma da anja...
1. Chapter 1

Bem vindos (:

**Sinopse:** Quando a alma de uma anja guerreira de Deus cai nas garras dos demônios supremos do inferno, nenhum ser iluminado se habilita a salvá-la, a esquecendo nas mãos dos demônios para sempre. Cansados de tentarem, sem sucesso, corromper a alma da anja por milênios, eles a reencarnam em uma vida humana nada normal, triste e sombria para conseguirem, finalmente, corromper a alma da anja e fazê-la lutar contra Deus.

Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic. Gostei muito dela e a estou postando na comunidade Fanfics Twilight e na minha comunidade Fics Alternativas de Twilight (Caso queiram dar uma olhada XD ).

_......................................................._

**_..::Prólogo::.._**

_Era uma vez, há muitos e muitos anos atrás, Deus. Deus criou, em apenas 7 dias, a perfeita Terra. De início não existiam seres humanos, mas Deus estava indo por partes. Primeiro criou seres que poderiam cuidar de seus filhos de carne e osso: Os Anjos. Os anjos de Deus foram criados com muito amor e carinho por Ele. Eram perfeitos e lindos: Possuiam cabelos encaracolados, olhos da cor do céu e pele alva como a neve.  
Com proteção já garantida, Deus criou os seres humanos a sua imagem e semelhança. Cada humano possuia seu anjo e Deus ficou orgulhoso de tudo que criou.  
Um dia Deus se sentiu sozinho, uma solidão indescritível, já que a maioria dos seus filhos anjos estavam cuidando sempre dos encarnados. Percebeu que tudo estava em harmonia, mas ele se sentia pertubado pela solidão. Foi então que ele teve a idéia de criar novos anjos para ficarem em volta dele no paraíso. Criou eles iguais aos outros anjos, no mesmo padrão de estética: loiros, pálidos e de olhos azuis. Menos 2. Deus quis fazer algo diferente e único: Fez dois anjos gêmeos, porém de aparencia diferente. Um tinha a pele levemente amorenada, olhos claros e um tinha cabelo negro e outro um loiro acastanhado. Não precisa se dizer que logo eles viraram o xodó de Deus. Não foram convocados para nenhuma missão terrena, a missão principal era ficar sempre do lado de Deus. Emmett e Edward, assim como foram chamados, eram atenciosos e faziam tudo por Deus. Deus nunca ficou tão feliz desde que Ele criou a Terra.  
Deus um dia pensou em algo que, para ele, seria ótimo: Criaria um outro anjo para ficar perto dele para multiplicar por 3 sua felicidade. Então ele criou uma anja. Uma anja linda, a mais linda que ele já havia criado. Era uma anja de pele branca, olhos da cor das matas e cabelos ruivos longos e lisos. Era linda, linda. Deus deu-lhe o nome de Isabella, que significa **Consagração de Deus**.  
Deus amou sua nova filha, não esquecendo nunca de seus gêmeos. Eram tratados iguais. Porém Edward e Emmett haviam se acustumado a serem os únicos de Deus. Começaram a sentir ciúmes da nova irmã e a tratavam com desprezo. Edward, que sempre foi o mais atirado, foi o que mais demonstrou sua hostilidade com Isabella. Esta, também não gostava do irmão, mas ficava na dela. Ela era, literalmente, uma anja. Mas isso não ajudou para diminuir o rancor dos irmãos. Este(o rancor) estava tão forte, que logo começou a recair sobre Deus. Deus começou a sentir a hostilidade dos seus filhos e chamou-os para uma conversa. Eles não foram convencidos tão facilmente e, ainda zombaram do poder Dele. Juraram que eles poderiam ser bem mais fortes que Deus e bem melhores governantes espirituais.  
Deus, irado, expulsou seus gêmeos preferidos do paraíso e os banindo para o inferno, onde eles governaram imediatamente e viraram o "Deus" do submundo. Deus também os jogou uma outra praga: Eles iriam ser sugadores de sangue, precisariam do líquido vermelho para sobreviver e possuírem força. Seriam demonios vampiros. E amaldiçoados.  
Os anos foram passando e cada vez Deus expulsava anjos revoltados do paraíso e os humanos de coração sujo iam morrendo. O inferno foi ficando cada vez mais cheio, cada vez mais sombrio, cruel e tenebroso. Edward e Emmett começaram a criar um exército incrível e forte, visando sempre uma batalha para acabar com o reino de Deus.  
Um dia eles chamaram Deus para um duelo e este recusou. Não era a favor de violencia e não queria que ninguém se ferisse. Mas Edward e Emmett estava convencidos. Eles iriam ter uma batalha digna com Deus, precisavam provar o quão eram mais fortes. Então eles ameaçaram atacar a raça humana. Deus não precisou pensar nem duas vezes e mandou sua tropa de anjos para a Terra, para lutarem com o exército dos seus gêmeos, os demonios supremos e donos do inferno.  
Quando os demônios e os anjos ficaram cara a cara, uma luz forte surgiu. Desceu do céu uma anja iluminada e segurando uma grande espada. Edward e Emmett ficaram revoltados e xingavam alto, não acreditando no que viam. Isabella, o motivo de expulsão deles do céu, vinha lutar contra eles.  
Edward ficou revoltado, mas Emmett logo o avisou que seria uma boa hora de dar o troco por tudo que ela havia feito eles passarem.  
A luta começou. Os demonios estavam sempre na vantagem, sempre ganhando de todos os anjos. Menos de Isabella. Aquela anja era forte e poderosa, ninguém conseguia desferir um só golpe na bendita. A luta estava sendo sangrenta, um massacre. Para o lado dos anjos, é obvio. Deus não havia treinado tanto seus filhos quanto Edward e Emmett treinaram os deles.  
Então Edward resolveu acabar logo com aquela luta. Enquanto Isabella cortava um demônio ao meio, ele foi por trás e a atacou na barriga, a perfurando. Isabella não resistiu e se desintegrou na hora.  
Quando os anjos perceberam que Isabella havia morrido, todos bateram em retirada para o céu.  
Os demônios estavam comemorando a vitória quando viram no chão um objeto peculiar, precisamente no mesmo lugar que Isabella havia sido assassinada. Era uma bola de cristal do tamanho de uma bola de tênis. Transparente e limpa, parecia uma pedra preciosa.  
Os 2 olharam e olharam e chegaram a conclusão que "aquilo" era a alma de Isabella. Perceberam também que não poderiam deixar uma alma tão forte e poderosa assim, jogada. A guardaram e voltaram ao inferno. Chegando em seu reino, os demônios resolveram tentar corromper aquela alma para depois, a fazer lutar contra Deus. E assim ficaram durante milênios. Colocaram a alma de Isabella em um ponto do inferno que captava toda a energia negativa do mundo, mas nada fazia aquela alma pura e santa perder os seus valores de bem.  
__Já chegando o ano de 1990, eles já estavam mais do que revoltados pela alma não corrompida. Foi ai que Emmett teve uma idéia: Mandar a humana para a Terra e fazer da vida dela um inferno, de uma forma que ela se corromperia, ela querendo ou não. No corpo físico as coisas sempre acontecem com mais facilidade. Ganância, dinheiro, promiscuidade... Quem consegue resistir?  
E então, no ano de 1992, Emmett e Edward mandam a alma de uma anja(sem poder nenhum) para reencarnar no inferno. E o inferno seria a sua vida._

**.xXx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_..::Capítulo 1::.._**

**Favela da Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil-1998**

- Vamos garota, entra logo dentro dessa porra de armário que o meu cliente está chegando!

Desculpe-me por começar a minha história desse modo, mas a minha mãe é muito sem educação. Sim, essa era a minha mãe. Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê dela me prender dentro do armário, não é? Bom... É uma coisa que ela faz comigo desde pequena, estou quase acustumada já. Minha mãe é o tipo de mulher que as pessoas chamam de "mulher da vida", ela vende o corpo para conseguir dinheiro. Estranho uma menina de 6 anos saber desse tipo de coisa, não é? O mais estranho é que eu vejo esse tipo de coisa. Minha mãe me tranca dentro do armário para eu...Bem... Ver ela transando com os clientes dela. Ela diz que quer que eu aprenda desde cedo e fala que é legal ser assistida por alguém enquanto um cara a come. Eu acho que mais nenhuma mãe faz isso com a filha, já que ela me ameaça caso eu conte isso a alguém. Opa, chegou alguém...  
Entrou dentro do quarto um homem loiro de cabelos compridos, eu não consegui indentificar o rosto, mas percebi que ele era bem bonito. Ele já chegou agarrando a minha mãe pela bunda e a tacando com força na cama. Começaram a se despir e... Fazerem você-sabe-o-quê. Estava já tão acustumada com aquilo que nem ligava mais.  
Eu tinha um pai também, ele não era o cara mais certinho do mundo mas eu o amava. Ouvia rumores pela favela que ele era um assassino traficante e bêbado. Ninguém se metia com ele e nem comigo, todos o respeitavam muito. Até a minha mãe. Minha mãe tentou se separar do meu pai várias vezes (talvez fugir seja a palavra mais apropriada), já que ele sempre bateu muito nela e em mim. Não que minha mãe ligasse muito pra mim, claro.  
Meus pais não gostava muito de mim, isso era evidente, mas eu não conseguia odiá-los, foram eles que me trouxeram a vida! Eles que me deram teto, comida e cama quente. Amor eu nunca tive deles, mas estranhamente eu possuia muito amor dentro de mim, e acho que isso basta.

Sempre falaram pra mim que eu era boazinha demais, santinha demais. O tom era sempre de crítica, mas eu sempre amei isso. Não entendia qual era o prazer dos outros em serem maus com as outras pessoas... Eu não tinha dinheiro, mas quando eu tinha alguns trocados, eu sempre comprava comida e dividia com as outras crianças da favela. Era legal, até a minha mãe descobrir e me espancar até desmaiar. "O dinheiro suado que eu consigo você fica gastando com esses pivetinhos?" Era o que ela berrava e repetia para mim, sem parar. Parei de fazer isso quando ela me deixou 5 dias dentro de casa sem comer nada. Foi para me intimidar, mas só me deixou mais triste pela quantidade de crianças que não possuem  
alimento todos os dias. Senti na pele.  
Algumas pessoas falaram para mim que eu era muito azarada e estranha, mas eu não achava isso tudo de mim, não. Tá, azarada eu até podia ser, já que eu nasci no dia 24 de Outubro, o dia que não possui nenhum anjo. Como assim? Bom, cada dia do ano existe um anjo protetor, menos o meu. É, é bastante estranho mesmo. As vezes eu tenho sonhos estranhos, como por exemplo, demônios e anjos se atracando até a morte. Eu acordava berrando e chorando nessa hora, mas meus pais nunca vinham me consolar. Meu raciocinio foi quebrado com o som de minha mãe gemendo e uivando alto. Tapei os ouvidos com força, era a parte que eu mais odiava.

..............................................................

E ai está o capítulo 1 :D Por favor, não me soquem nos comentários o.o

**Carol Anne Keat: **To continuando (: Espero que continue gostando XD

**Larissa Motoko: **Nossa, obrigada XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do inicinho :)

Beijinhos :D


	3. Chapter 3

**..::Capítulo 2::..**

**Copacabana - Rio de Janeiro - 2009**

Nossa, você por aqui de novo? Você não mudou nada mesmo. Bem, eu mudei. E muito. Você lembra de quando eu ainda era uma menininha que ficava escondida dentro do armário? Pois é... Tanta coisa mudou. Então, já que você só voltou depois de 11 anos, eu vou dar uma resumida da minha vida. Eu continuei vivendo daquele modo, até entrar na escola. De início todos me amavam porque eu sempre fui boa e carinhosa com todos, até eles descobrirem quem minha mãe era. Pior ainda, descobriram que os maridos de todas as professoras e até o da diretora, comeram a minha mãe. Verdade seja dita, minha mãe era uma mulher linda, mas não ajudou na minha vida social na escola. Comecei a sofrer perseguição e preconceito. Uma vez o professor de Geografia falou que só me passava de ano (e olha que eu só tirava 10 com ele) se eu desse para ele. A humilhação era assim, constante. Escapei várias vezes de estupros, já que eu tinha mania de ficar até tarde na biblioteca da escola, estudando. Sempre fui assim, estudiosa e dedicada em tudo que eu fazia e, mesmo recebendo essa discriminação toda, não conseguia odiar ninguém. Minha mãe sempre dizia (com nojo e escárnio, claro) que transbordava bondade de mim por todos os meus poros. Sempre considerei isso algo legal.  
Foi ai que aconteceu o ápice de tudo: Alguém colocou a carteira de uma menina da minha sala na minha bolsa. Nem preciso dizer que o escândalo foi geral na escola inteira. E eu fui expulsa. Eles conseguiram fazer o que sempre quiseram. Minha mãe não gostou muito da idéia e acabou me expulsando de casa. " Não vou sustentar nenhuma vagabunda ladra na minha casa" Ela dizia. Era óbvio que ela não acreditava em mim, mas eu não a culpava, as evidências eram claras.

Quando fui oficialmente expulsa por meu pai e minha mãe, quebrei o meu porquinho que eu guardava todas as minhas economias e fiz uma mala com tudo aquilo que eu precisava : Roupas, cosméticos e objetos de valores sentimentais.  
Ao sair pela porta da sala, dei um ultimo adeus para os meus pais, que continuaram vendo TV, ignorando a minha partida. Foi a última vez que eu os vi.  
Desamparada, sem casa e sem amor, encontrei um beco escuro e por ali fiquei a noite toda, chorando e rezando. Deus não me ouviu e eu acabei por dormir ali mesmo. A noite era clara e as estrelas pareciam mais berrantes do que nunca. O céu daquela noite me marcou, já que estava ao contrário do meu estado de espírito.  
Acordei sobressaltada quando vi vários homens perto de mim. Sentia pelo olhar deles que eles queriam me fazer alguma maldade mas, como sempre, usei nome do meu pai. Não só se afastaram quanto me deram um dinheiro extra. Até hoje estou para agradecê-los por isso, o dinheiro me ajudou bastante na minha nova vida.  
Enfim me levantei e coloquei os 50 miréis no bolso. Estava na hora de procurar um novo lar. Andei, andei, andei e só encontrei prédios caríssimos, coisa que meus 250 reais não conseguiriam nunca pagar. Saí da zona cara da cidade e me lembrei de um lugar que sabia que conseguiria encontrar um apartamento bom para morar. Peguei um ônibus(que paguei com os passes que a minha antiga escola me dava) e me dirigi para a famosa Vila Mimosa.  
[N/A: Caso tenha falhas geográficas, perdão, eu não custumo visitar a Vila Mimosa, sabem?XD]  
Cheguei lá encontrando tudo o que eu já conhecia, já que minha mãe as vezes fazia bicos por lá e me levava junto para realizar seu estranho fetiche ( Vocês lembram que ela gostava de transar com os clientes enquanto eu ficava trancada no armário?).Era um lugar de uma rua única e estreita, os sobrados eram todos colados e embaixo haviam muitos bares e danceterias. Era bonito e charmosinho, até. O pouco tempo que eu levei lá consegui conhecer algumas pessoas legais. Eu havia conhecido uma pessoa em especial, a Angela. Ela virou muito amiga minha (minha melhor amiga, para dizer a verdade) e nos falávamos todos os dias pelo msn antes de ser expulsa de casa. Cheguei lá a procurando e quando ela me viu, tomou um susto. Não imaginava me encontrar ali sem minha mãe. Desabei em cima dela e comecei a chorar contando tudo que havia acontecido. Ela me acolheu e me levou para sua casa. Preparou um chá quente para mim e me deu um tranquilizante. Dormi a tarde inteira e só acordei no dia seguinte com o cheiro do café sendo feito e posto na mesa.  
Expliquei a minha situação para ela e falei que não queria morar com ela, não queria dar trabalho. Ela entendeu e me fez uma pergunta cruxial: Eu poderia alugar um apartamento com os 250 reais que eu tinha no bolso, mas... e depois? Eu não tinha como pagar nada! Não tinha dinheiro, habilidade profissional... Zero. Comecei a me desesperar. OMG, teria que virar mendiga? Era esse o meu destino?  
Então Angela me deu a seguinte solução: Ser garota de programa.  
No inicio achei meio estranho e neguei de prontidão, mas o que eu podia fazer? Era isso ou morrer de fome! Não podia ficar no sobrado de Angela sem fazer nada, apenas dormindo e comendo o dia inteiro. Angela tinha que ralar muito e se deitar com muitos homens fedidos para conseguir dinheiro. Avaliei a situação e gostei. Tá, não gostei, mas era aquilo ou nada. E quando não se tem nada, qualquer coisa serve, até vender o corpo.  
Foi dando a tardinha eu me arrumei e peguei um ônibus para a igreja. Não sabia se esse era o caminho certo, mas era o caminho que a vida estava me mostrando. Cheguei na minha igrejinha, sentei no banco e comecei a rezar e chorar. Por mais que as coisas estivessem dando "certo" eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir fraca e com medo. Eu era virgem. Ia perder a minha virgindade com um qualquer? Um homem de 50 anos, gordo, funcionário de baixo calão de uma empresa, feio, narigudo, fedorento e careca? Vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara assim, não é? Graças a Deus, não.  
Cheguei em casa e contei minha situação para Angela. Ela entendeu meu desespero e resolveu me ajudar. Ela tinha um cliente lindo de morrer muito gentil e ia me indicar para ele. A minha sorte foi que eu sempre fui muito bonita, o que causava inveja em todas as meninas da minha idade (outro pretexto pro Bullying injusto que eu recebia). Ela ligou pro cara e, quando ela comentou que eu era virgem, percebi que ele ficou mais animadinho ainda. E ele topou. Marcou comigo em um Motel 5 estrelas na Zona Sul do Rio de Janeiro. É, o cara além de tudo era rico. Fui vestida normalmente, não queria "puta" escrito na testa. Ainda. Estava com vergonha, não sabia ainda como agir. Eu via minha mãe fazendo, mas estar na platéia e estar no palco são duas posições completamente diferentes.  
Fiquei sentada na recepção esperando o meu primeiro cliente, quando ELE apareceu.(n/a: antes de tudo, não é nenhum personagem ainda ^^") Era um homem alto e de cabelos negros. Seus olhos eram verdes e seu corpo era atlético e malhado. Morri. Ele foi super simpático comigo, engraçado e agradável, muito diferente dos homens que eu via tratando a minha mãe. Acho que é a diferença de nível, né? Ele se apresentou com o nome de Bruno. Quando chegamos no quarto, sentei na cama e esperei ele vir com tudo. Idiota, eu esqueci que ele se tratava de um cavalheiro!  
Ele abriu uma garrafa de espumante, colocou uma música calma e deixou a luz bem fraca. Começou a conversar comigo, me fazer carinho, beijos, abraços e...Rolou. Tenho que dizer que foi perfeito. Rolou uma química indescritível e ele foi um amor o tempo todo comigo. Doeu? Sim, doeu, mas ele era tão fofo que eu esquecia de tudo ao redor.  
Quando tudo acabou, ele agradeceu e me deu uma grana boa: 340 reais! Wow, nem eu sabia que eu era tão boa assim! Ele falou que amou ter feito programa comigo e queria fazer mais vezes, se eu não me importasse. Nem me importei, né? Ele me deu carona até a Vila e eu cheguei em casa correndo para contar tudo para Angela. Ela ficou feliz por mim e eu também estava radiante. Também pudera, o meu primeiro homem era um Deus! Mas o mais engraçado é que eu não sentia nada por ele, só simpatia e atração física. Ele foi o primeiro, mas não me sentia apaixonada. Eu, que sempre me considerei uma romântica inconsequente, achei estranho. E o mais engraçado disso tudo é que eu não me sentia suja, sabia que estava usando meu corpo, mas a minha mente continuava a mesma. Não mudaria minha forma de pensar e agir (lembram que minha mãe falava que eu era boazinha e ingênua demais?) por causa disso. Era mais forte que eu, fazia parte da minha essência.  
[n/a:Não quis detalhar o lemon. Lemon da Bella tem que ser com o Edward u.u]  
No dia seguinte, eu já comecei a procurar um lugar legal para morar. Tinha que ser um apartamento confortável, bonito e pequeno, já que eu iria morar sozinha e eu teria que atender meus clientes lá. Peguei o jornal O Globo e abri nos Classificados. Sentei na mesa da cozinha de Angela e, enquanto tomava um café-com-leite, comecei a procurar um apartamento legal. Encontrei um mais rápido do que eu espera, em Copacabana. Era um apartamento com uma sala, quarto, banheiro e cozinha. Não parecia ser bonitinho, mas eu iria pintá-lo e reformá-lo. O bom era que ele era mobiliado. Menos mal.  
Marquei com o corretor e lá fui eu conhecer minha futura casa. Confesso que me enganei, o apartamento era uma gracinha! Ainda bem que só eu iria morar naquele cubículo. Somente o quarto que era grande. Ainda bem, iria precisar de bastaaaante espaço.  
Fechei com o corretor com uma entrada de 150 reias. Perfeito, ainda tinha dinheiro para economizar e comprar comida! Achei estranho um apartamento tão lindo como aquele ser tão barato, mas o corretor foi super sincero comigo e falou que aquela área era barra pesada. Ok, eu nem precisava me preocupar muito com isso, já que eu teria que ter na minha cama esse tipo de gente.  
O apartamento já era oficialmente meu, podia dormir lá, se quisesse. Mas resolvi ainda não. Primeiro tinha que adquirir fama de garota de programa para conseguir meus próprios clientes. Voltei a Vila e encontrei Angela usando seus trajes de trabalho, desfilando e rebolando. Devia estar caçando clientes. Contei a ela que tinha conseguido o apartamento e ela ficou super feliz por mim. Ela perguntou se eu ia me mudar e eu contei para ela minha idéia. Ela achou sensata e me apoiou. Falou que iria me ajudar a adquirir fama.  
E então eu trabalhei na Vila durante um tempo. Conseguia os melhores clientes, os mais bonitos e agradáveis. Fiquei tão acustumada com esse tipo que rejeitava todos os que não me agradavam. Com eles caidos aos meus pés, abusava do preço: Era em torno de uns 300 e poucos reais. Alguns torciam a cara, outros diziam que eu merecia até mais do que isso. Minha auto-estima ficava lá em cima. E quando eu e Angela andávamos juntas então? Não tinha pra mais ninguém. Angela era linda também, mas sua beleza era diferente: Seu cabelo era de um cacheado loiro e seus olhos oscilavam de um azul para um verde. Seu rosto de bonequinha era lindo e seu corpo possuía cada curva que dava inveja em qualquer uma. Angela e eu recebemos o apeliado de "Pecados de Salto", pela nossa mania de sempre usar saltos gigantescos. Confesso que não gostava do apeliado. A palavra pecado não me trazia uma sensação boa, afinal, ainda era católica, continuava indo a missa todos os domingos e rezava todos os dias pelos meus pais. Eu amo meus pais, nunca consegui desejar nenhum mal a eles. Na verdade, eu nunca consegui desejar mal pra ninguém. Angela ficava impressionada, ela achava que meu jeitinho meigo e bondoso iria sanar com o tempo e eu iria ficar pervertida e maliciosa. Mas não aconteceu. Eu nem me vestia que nem puta fora da Vila. Ninguém dizia que eu era prostituta.  
Minha fama foi logo adquirida e eu, finalmente, pude sair da Vila. Até chamei Angela para morar comigo, mas ela gostava muito daquele lugar. Tá né, quem era eu para dizer o certo ou o errado para alguém?  
Minha vida naquele novo apartamento era feliz. Na minha cama, só os homens mais bonitos e legais. Eu era seletiva. Não porque eu fosse metida ou gostava de me sentir melhor do que as outras da minha profissão, mas deitar com homens nojentos e agressivos me lembrava dos meus momentos de vouyer com minha mãe. E aquilo definitivamente não eram lembranças legaiS.  
Por essa minha mania de só transar com meus clientes se eles fossem bonitos, acabei ficando famosa. Quem não iria querer transar com a prostituta que escolhe os caras a dedo? A auto-estima deles ia lá em cima. Bom, a minha conta bancária também.  
Acabei comprando um computador e criando um site em que os caras mandava a foto deles e eu dizia se queria ou não. Confesso que isso era um saco. Coloquem-se em meu lugar: Eu tinha que abrir em torno de 100 fotos por dia! Era desgastante.  
Mas só por isso e também pelo apartamento bonito que eu tinha, eu cobrava de 500 pra cima. Sim, falavam pra mim que era MUITO caro, mas não ligava. Se um não quisesse, já tinham 10 atrás. Eu agradecia todas as noites por minha mãe ter me feito tão bonita.  
O tempo foi passando, passando e eu não conseguia largar essa vida. Eu tinha uma conta bancária que eu guardava todo o dinheiro que eu ganhava, além de uma pequena poupança. Um dia eu iria largar aquilo tudo pra trás, pagar um supletivo e entrar na faculdade. Era meu sonho. Meu grande e ilusório sonho.  
Bom, essa foi a minha história até agora.  
Eu sei, a minha vida é desinteressante e chata, mas é a minha vida. Garanto que você irá encontrar uma história melhor na novela das 20h.  
Eu sempre fui Bella - A sem graça, Bella - A chata, Bella - A certinha. Estava acustumada com esses apeliados. Minha vida não podia ser nada diferente disso, não é?

Porém, mal sabia eu que minha vida ia virar de cabeça pra baixo.  
Vocês acreditam no diabo? Pois é, eu também não acreditava.

............................................................

Capítulo 2 tá ai :) Espero que vocês gostem e não me espanquem nos comentários XD

**Lilly Nightfall:** Primeiramente, bem vinda :D Sim, eles são maus o.o Não é para menos, eles são os demonios XD

**Larissa Motoko:** A Bella não tem anjo :T Lembra que Deus esqueceu dela? Aaahh... Mas o Edward vai "cuidar" dela XD Espera só o terceiro capítulo (H)

**Carol Anne Keat:** Aaah Carol se acustuma XD Normalmente em minhas fics a Bella sempre sofre 8D Mas para quem termina com Edward Cullen, o que é sofrer um pouquinho? XD E sobre os pais... Coloque a culpa no Emmett e no Edward :X

**~[MCF] Pra sempre (H)**


	4. Chapter 4

**..::Capítulo 3::..**

- ESSA MENINA É IMPOSSIVEL! COMO ELA CONSEGUE DEPOIS DE TANTAS E TANTAS FODAS CONTINUAR BOAZINHA E SANTINHA ASSIM? - Emmett socava a mesa com força, fazendo todas as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa voarem.

- Calma Emmett...- Tentei acalmar a fúria do meu irmão. Bella não ficaria mais ou menos corrompida somente com sua ira...

- Calma Edward? COMO EU POSSO TER A MERDA DE UMA CALMA? NÓS ESTAMOS A MILÊNIOS TENTANDO CORROMPER A ALMA DESSA HUMANA! QUANDO FINALMENTE PARECE QUE ELA IRÁ PARA O NOSSO LADO, ELA CONSEGUE SE REERGUER NA VIDA! AH QUE ÓDIO! - Emmett levantou da mesa jogando tudo no chão e foi para dentro do seu quarto. Engraçado, Emmett sempre era o mais calmo e eu, o mais explosivo. Hoje  
os papéis se inverteram.

Opa, já me apresentei? Perdão, eu sou o Edward. Já devem ter ouvido falar de mim em algum lugar, não é? Talvez em alguma igreja ou em algum templo satânico. Tanto faz, eu sou eu e estou em todos os lugares mesmo. Quem disse que só Deus é onipresente? Percebam, cada maldade, cada briga, cada mínima discussão que acontece nesse mundo é um fruto meu e do meu irmão, não é demais?  
Fui atrás do meu irmão gêmeo. Entrei no quarto e o encontrei deitado na cama, olhando para o teto e bufando.

- Relaxa Emmett, tudo tem seu tempo...

- Ah tá, sei. E quanto tempo a gente vai ter que esperar mais? Uns 2.000 anos? Edward, como vamos conseguir usar essa humana em nosso exército se ela não fica nem um pouco má? Nem anjo da guarda de Deus ela tem junto dela! Como é possivel cara? - Emmett agora tentava se asfixiar com o travesseiro. É lógico que ele não conseguiu.

- Faz parte da essência dela... - Não estava a defendendo, mesmo porque eu sabia desde o início que não seria uma tarefa fácil.

- Sabe o que eu acho que a gente deve fazer? Devíamos desistir da alma dessa humana e destruí-la! - Ele me olhou com os olhos vermelhos.

Às vezes eu desconfiava do fato de Emmett ser meu irmão gêmeo, ele parecia ter merda na cabeça.

- Oh claro, por que não? E que tal nós pegarmos também um elevador e irmos lá fazer as pazes com Deus? É uma super idéia também, não acha? Tenho certeza que ele irá nos perdoar! - Falei no meu tom irônico que sabia que ele detestava.

Ele rosnou pra mim e seus olhos cintilaram em um mais profundo ódio. Ah, como eu amava irritar o Emmett! Ele era que nem água: demorava para esquentar, mas quando esquentava... Era quase impossivel esfriar. Eu já era mais explosivo.

- Porra Edward, eu to falando sério, pára de brincar! - Eu não estava brincando, estava sendo irônico!

- Brincar de que, Emmett? Brincar de tentar corromper a alma de uma humana por milênios e, do nada, desistir? Ah não, eu não vou me dar por vencido tão facilmentee! Estou até estranhando você, um cara que sempre foi todo orgulhoso, desistir assim!

Pronto, mexi na ferida. Quero ver agora ele falar que não quer mais corromper a alma da humana.

- Eu sei mas...

- Mas o que?

- Edward, ela se mostrou forte e poderosa até agora. Olha quantos obstáculos colocamos na vida dela e ela ainda vai na porra da igreja todos os domingos! - Ele falava em um tom choroso agora. - Qual é o nosso próximo plano? Você tem idéia de algo que podemos fazer?

Wow, não esperava essa pergunta. Tem razão, o que faríamos? Ela não podia ficar pura para sempre. Só se...

- Emmett, eu vou à Terra. - Falei ficando de pé.

Ele me olhou sem entender nada.

- O que você vai fazer na Terra Edward? - Ele levantou e ficou me encarando.

- Eu vou encontrar Isabella Swan. - Falei rindo meu sorriso malicioso.

Não precisei explicar nada. Emmett entendeu e sorriu de volta. Ele me deu um abraço e me deixou sair do quarto, em direção ao nosso portal.

É, eu teria que fazer o trabalho sujo com as próprias mãos.

Com muito prazer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Demorei mas postei aqui XD

Ed POV sempre é tudo de bom :DD

Vamos aos recadinhos (:

**Lali Motoko: **Todas as minhas fics a Bella é azarada XD Ela sempre se ferra de alguma maneira XD Bom, agora você descobriu como é o Edward :D E ai, superou as espectativas?

**danda jabur:** Muito obrigada! :DD Caras malvados são o que há, não suporto os bonzinhos XD Aaahh que vontade de contar o final, pena que não posso XD ainda vai rolar muita água por esse rio XD Argh, que gíria velha u.u ignore XD

**mione03:** Obrigada querida, que bom que tá gostando (: Vida dificil mesmo, mas relaxa, as coisas só tendem a piorar XD

Beijos queridas, até a próxima postagem :)


End file.
